Dibayar dengan Sekantung Cokelat
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Naruto tak dapat merayakan Valentine karena Sasuke pulang telat. Karena kesal akhirnya Naruto memberikan cokelat buatannya yang seharusnya untuk Sasuke kepada seorang Santa yang berdiri di tengah-tengan hari kasih sayang ini. Santa yang berdiri dengan papan bertuliskan, "Santa Kesepian" ... "Membutuhkan cokelat gratis agar bisa pulang lebih awal"


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**T-Rated**_

_**Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan ide semata. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide atau bahkan **_**scene-scene **_**dalam cerita ini.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Naruto Uzumaki**_

**.**

**.**

**Dibayar dengan Sekantung Cokelat**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari, dimana suasana langit pada saat itu terlihat begitu indah dengan campuran warna langit sore yang lembut. Nampak seorang pria berambut pirang sedang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dinding kaca yang menyelimuti sebuah toko besar, tepatnya sebuah toko cokelat yang—sangat—besar. Pipinya menggembung dengan ujung hidungnya ikut menempel pada dinding kaca tersebut. Pengunjung yang berada di dalam toko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Mama, kenapa kakak itu menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca?" tanya seorang bocah kecil yang melihat gelagat pria tersebut kepada ibunya yang sedang merapikan cokelat yang ada di dalam kantong belanjaannya.

"Hussh, Kenji. Jangan megurusi orang lain."

Bocah tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dan mendekati pria berambut pirang itu. "Kak, pintunya di sebelah sana. Kalau mau masuk lewat sini sampai besok pun tidak akan bisa masuk," ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari pergi mengikuti ibunya.

Dahi pria yang ditegur tersebut berkedut kesal. Dengan kasar dia menjauhkan dirinya dari kaca tersebut. "Dasar bocah nakal! Kau pikir aku bodoh ya!" lidahnya menjulur keluar—seakan-akan mengejek bocah yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir merahnya. Hawa-hawa musim dingin masih dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kembali dia menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat melihat banyak orang yang keluar dari toko tersebut sembari membawa kantung yang berisi cokelat.

Hari ini hari yang dikatakan adalah hari kasih sayang, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari spesial bagi semua pasangan di dunia termasuk dirinya. Namun hari ini akan dilaluinya begitu saja seperti biasanya. Salahkan kekasihnya yang meskipun pada hari berharga ini harus bekerja lembur sehingga dia akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan menyendiri di dalam apartemennya.

"Naruto!"

Pria berambut pirang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang membawa namanya tersebut. Mata birunya memicing tajam saat melihat pria berambut merah sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan terengah-engah. "Eh? Gaara!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah sosok tersebut.

Pria yang dipanggilnya Gaara tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah keningnya tidak mengerti saat kotak itu disodorkan ke tangannya. "Untukmu," ucap Gaara sembari mengedipkan matanya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan melihat tingkah Gaara. Meskipun Gaara tahu akan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, Gaara nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dan masih saja memperlakukan Naruto layaknya seorang adik yang kekurangan makanan dan kasih sayang. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka tutup kotak tersebut, dan seketika itu juga mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dengan liur yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya. "Waaah, sepertinya lezat!"

Gaara menutup kotak tersebut dengan cepat, takut kuenya ternodai dengan cairan mematikan milik Naruto. "Toko kueku tutup lebih awal dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuatkanmu ini. Hari sudah mulai sore, sebaiknya kau pulang. Sasuke tadi meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk memastikanmu selamat sampai tujuan."

"Hei! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"_See_, ini yang dimaksud Sasuke."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan. Mendengar nama Sasuke membuatnya kembali murung. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Sasuke pulang sangat larut dan pergi kerja sangat awal. Membuatnya tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Belum lagi tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk menjelang ujian akhir semester.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Gaara memanggilnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Terima kasih untuk kuenya, Gaara." Dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Sama sekali tak memberikan Gaara waktu untuk berdebat dengannya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Banyak pasangan yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Tidak heran tempat ini membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak. Gaara pun merasa seakan-akan dia alien yang berdiri di kalangan manusia dengan balon berbentuk hati di kepala mereka. Dengan helaan napas pelan Gaara meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

* * *

Naruto menatap potongan cokelat kecil yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan sedih. Kue pemberian Gaara sudah di letakkannya di atas meja dengan rapi. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkus cokelat yang ada di tangannya dalam plastik bening yang diikat dengan pita berwarna biru tua. Cokelat itu adalah cokelat buatan Naruto, Naruto membuat kemaren. Bermaksud ingin memberikannya pada Sasuke untuk kado di pagi hari. Namun sayang, sebelum Naruto sempat memberikannya, Sasuke lebih dulu berangkat kerja.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ternyata Naruto menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menatap cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Menyedihkan karena masih tiga jam lagi sebelum Sasuke tiba di rumah. Dengan langkah kesal Naruto berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Kembali dilihatnya bungkusan cokelat pada tangannya.

Helaan napas lelah dihembuskannya sembari dengan kasar memasukkan cokelat tersebut ke dalam saku baju dinginnya. Dan … Naruto meninggalkan apartemen itu begitu saja.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut biru gelap dan mata yang tak kalah gelap menatap nyalang ke arah seorang pria yang ada di hadapannya. "Itachi, kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanyanya saat matanya menatap sepasang pakaian yang dipegang orang tersebut.

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Itachi itu hanya mendengus geli. "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi pulang awal hari ini, bukan? Oleh sebab itu kau harus melakukannya. Apa susahnya? Kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan cokelat-cokelat pemberian orang yang lewat secara sukarela."

"Itachi kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku mau mengemis kepada orang lewat dan meminta mereka memberikan cokelat milik mereka kepadaku!" ucap Sasuke kesal sembari memijat keningnya dengan pelan. Sasuke berencana untuk pulang lebih awal dan menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengan Naruto di apartemen milik mereka. Namun sepertinya Itachi tidak akan memberikannya keringanan begitu saja. Persetan dengan Si Kriput ini. "Dan juga kostum ini! Santa Klaus di hari Valentine? Apa kau bercanda?"

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar protesan Sasuke. Itachi memang sengaja menyuruh Sasuke mengenakan kostum Santa Klaus di hari Valentine ini. Dimana seorang Santa seharusnya memberikan hadiah, Itachi meminta sebaliknya. Itachi ingin Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang lewat. Itachi menyeringai dalam hati. Tentu saja Sasuke harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik janggut tebal milik Santa. Akan menjadi sebuah kecurangan jika Sasuke dibiarkan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Kau ingin bertemu Naruto atau tidak?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan merampas pakaian yang Itachi pegang sedari tadi. Seringaian Itachi semakin lebar. Naruto jelas merupakan titik mati Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke mengutuk Itachi dalam hati. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang lewat yang menertawainya. Tak ada satupun yang memberikannya cokelat meskipun Sasuke sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke setiap orang yang lewat. Bukannya memberi mereka malah menertawai Sasuke. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Jika hal ini tidak berhasil, dia tidak akan bisa pulang lebih awal. Kostum itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Belum lagi papan plang yang dipegangnya sedari tadi mengandung tulisan yang sangat tidak enak dipandang mata.

"Santa Kesepian"

"Membutuhkan cokelat gratis agar bisa pulang lebih awal"

Sasuke menggenggam pegangan plang tersebut dengan erat. Kata-kata bodoh macam apa itu? Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh Itachi saat itu juga. Sasuke kembali menjulurkan tangannya pada setiap orang yang lewat. Namun sayang, tatapan mematikannya tidak bisa disimpannya berang sejenak, sehingga orang yang lewat malah berjalan lebih cepat—karena takut diplototi.

"Pfft."

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut saat mendengar tawa kecil tersebut. Sepertinya orang-orang ini sangat suka menertawainya. Dengan kasar Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat sosok yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya tersebut. "Naruto!" batin Sasuke saat menyadari sosok yang sedang menertawainya tersebut.

Naruto menarik napas panjang—berusaha meredakan tawanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Santa malang tersebut. Dengan perlahan matanya membaca tulisan yang tertera pada plang tersebut. "Kasihan sekali. _Boss_-mu pasti sangat kejam, ya?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Santa tersebut. Santa tersebut hanya mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa kau memiliki janji dengan seseorang?" tanya Naruto lagi. Namun kali ini Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan dalam kedua bola mata biru tersebut.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal saat tak mendapat respon apapun. "Hei kau ini mirip sekali dengan Si Teme itu! Kerjaannya hanya mendengus, mengendikkan bahu, dan bahkan tak memberi respon."

Keheningan melanda kedua orang tersebut saat Naruto melontarkan kata-kata tersebut. Sasuke lalu melihat Naruto merogoh kantongnya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap lekat bingkisan kecil yang baru saja Naruto keluarkan dari dalam sakunya tersebut.

"Kautahu, aku membuatkan cokelat ini untuk Si Teme itu. Akan tetapi dia sudah berangkat kerja sebelum aku sempat memberikannya. Si Teme itu, mungkin saat ini dia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

"Ya, Dobe. Mengerjakan perkerjaan konyol demi bertemu lebih awal denganmu," batin Sasuke miris.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Kemudian kedua matanya menatap lekat Sang Santa. "Ini buatmu. Sebagai hukuman untuk Si Teme itu. Dia tidak akan dapat cokelat. Cokelat ini untukmu saja. Kau bahagia sekarang? Kau sudah bisa pulang cepat." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan bingkisan kecil itu pada Sang Santa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di balik kostum Santa itu dan mengambil bingkisan tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" teriak Naruto dengan lambaian tangan sembari meninggalkan Sang Santa begitu saja. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang semakin menjauh hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Terima kasih, Dobe," lirihnya sembari ikut meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan toko yang didatanginya sebelumnya. Toko yang sebelumnya penuh dengan cokelat itu kini terlihat kosong. Naruto sendiri bingung, sebanyak itukah orang yang merayakan hari kasih sayang ini. Tangannya mencoba merogoh sakunya. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya saat mengingat bahwa cokelat milik Sasuke sudah diberikannya pada Santa yang tadi ditemuinya. "Biarkan saja dia tidak dapat hadiah. Salah sendiri tidak mau pulang lebih awal," gerutu Naruto sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah! Terima kasih! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tak memberikanku cokelat ini! Aku kira kau sudah tak sayang denganku! Terima kasih atas cokelatnya!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya—yang sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya—itu membuatnya mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Apa Sasuke akan mengira Naruto tidak menyayanginya jika tidak memberinya cokelat? Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya dan membalikkan badannya—kembali ke toko yang baru saja dilaluinya. Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. "Umm, permisi … apa kalian masih memiliki persediaan cokelat?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Pelayan yang berada di depan pintu tersebut tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, kami kehabisan persediaan cokelat. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa cangkir kecil yang ada di ujung sana," tunjuk pelayan tersebut ke arah pojok ruangan dimana beberapa cangkir lucu disusun dengan rapi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia ingin memberikan Sasuke cokelat, bukan sebuah cangkir. Matanya beralih untuk melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Sejam lagi Sasuke pulang. Aku tidak akan sempat mencarikan cokelat untuknya di malam selarut ini," batin Naruto. Sembari sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, Naruto tidak sadar ada seorang pelanggan pria berambut hitam panjang melongos masuk menuju kasir dalam ruangan tersebut. Tangan putih pucatnya tampak memberikan sebuah kartu kecil pada kasir tersebut. Dia sempat membisikkan sesuatu kepada kasir tersebut sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan Sasuke sebuah cangkir. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju susunan cangkir tersebut. Mata jatuh pada sebuah cangkir hitam dengan motif bola-bola berwarna merah. Naruto mengambil cangkir tersebut dan melihat harga yang tertera di cangkir tersebut. "Haah, pantas saja cangkir ini yang masih tersisa. Harganya mahal sekali untuk seukuran cangkir kecil," batin Naruto sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut. "Aku ambil yang ini saja."

Pelayan tersebut memberikan senyuman ramah pada Naruto dan segera membungkus cangkir itu. Saat Naruto lengah, kasir itu memasukkan sebuah kartu kecil yang diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Naruto ingin membayarnya, kasir itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Naruto. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Cangkir ini sudah dibayar oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak meninggalkan namanya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun tetap mengambil cangkir tersebut. Meskipun dalam hati dia senang karena tidak perlu membayar, tetap saja Naruto penasaran dengan orang yang membayarnya. Naruto bahkan tak melihat ada pelanggan yang masuk selama dia berada di sana. Ah, mungkin saja mereka memberikannya gratis karena dia pelanggan yang datang malam-malam. Naruto pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut sembari memegang bingkisan itu dengan erat. Ditatapnya baik-baik bingkisan itu. Matanya memicing tajam saat menyadari ada kartu yang terselip di dalam plastik tersebut. Perasaan dia tidak pernah menyuruh pelayan itu untuk memasukkan kartu tersebut.

Naruto mengambil kartu tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Cangkir ini telah dibayar dengan sekantung cokelat."

Bingung, Naruto lalu membuka lipatan kartu tersebut dan mendapati sebuah foto kecil. Foto tersebut berisikan seorang Santa yang sangat dikenalnya sedang memegang bingkisan cokelat yang diberikannya pada Santa itu. Kedua bola mata biru Naruto menatap lekat tulisan tangan yang sangat di kenalnya pada bagian bawah foto tersebut.

"_See you at home_, Dobe."

Naruto merasakan matanya memanas membaca kata-kata tersebut. "Te-Teme! Dasar sok romantis!"ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

* * *

Sasuke duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan apartemen miliknya. Sasuke menopang dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah bingkisan cokelat kecil dengan sebuah pita biru tua yang terikat pada bingkisan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. "_I love you_, Dobe."

...

TAMAT

* * *

Wow, Oyabun mengira ini bakalan jadi drabble dengan jumlah kata di bawah 1000, eh ternyata malah jadi segini haha. Ceritanya sederhana, terinspirasi dari cerita temen waktu sma dulu. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik dan saran Oyabun terima dengan senang hati. Selamat malam.


End file.
